Analog signaling is becoming more relevant with higher frequency applications, in particular high-speed signal processing applications. In some analog applications, a conventional asynchronous analog comparator may be used. However, conventional analog comparators may be too slow for some high-speed analog applications due to slewing latency. Furthermore, some conventional asynchronous analog comparators may have high impedance nodes limiting bandwidth of a circuit. Hence, it is desirable and useful to provide an analog comparator that overcomes one or more of the above-described limitations associated with conventional analog comparators.